1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated data management systems and recording systems positioned at a point-of-sale (“POS”) and, in particular, to a POS transaction recording system including a retrofit assembly for positioning a camera security system on or near a transaction location marker, such as a lane marker in a supermarket, or other such standard fixture positioned at the POS.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need in the art for a more dependable method of recording all possible transactions and interactions between parties. Presently, in the art, most cameras are mounted in ceilings, and the video is recorded in a separate location away from the POS system. The POS system then records the transaction information from the register to a separate system. Finally, the two systems are then merged together in yet another process called video or text overlay.
Such systems are known in the art, but have several drawbacks that result from these current processes. First, due to positioning of the camera almost directly above the POS, there are often obstacles obstructing the intended line of sight. Further, this steep angle does not provide the optimal view of the subjects. As a result, multiple cameras are required to ensure that all aspects of the transaction have been recorded. In the prior art, there are some systems that place their cameras more effectively, but the cameras are in plain sight, which in turn creates two problems: 1) the customers often feel very uncomfortable; and 2) if the customer/cashier knows where the camera is located, they can position themselves in a way that will prevent the camera from viewing its intended line of sight.
Another drawback and limitation of the prior art is the integration of the transaction information and the video away from the POS. This remote integration process requires the user to run a large number of cables, often very long distances, in order to reach the Digital Video Recorder (DVR). Such cabling can be very expensive and it tends to lose picture quality at long distances. The other problem with having a remotely-positioned DVR is that some of the people being monitored have access to areas where the DVR is stored and POS information is reviewed (e.g. cash office and computer room). These rooms are left unsupervised far more often than a cash register.
Yet another drawback in limitation of the prior art is in the field of gambling or other games of chance, where the customers andlor dealers are often monitored for cheating or other irregular behavior. Accordingly, the POS would be the gambling table, slot machine, etc. in a casino or the like. Presently, an overhead camera is positioned on the ceiling of the establishment and often referred to as the “eye in the sky”. While this camera is effective in monitoring a large majority of the tables under playing conditions, it has limited angles of view and other functionality due to its central and immobile location with respect to any specific area of the casino.